Querido Saul
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Robin escribe una carta para Saul, donde le cuenta qué ha sido de su vida los últimos veinte años, mientras un intrigado Luffy la observa. One-shot, sin parejas, solo LuffyxRobin Nakamaship


**La historia de Robin me conmueve mucho, sobre todo su amistad con Saul y la forma en que Luffy hizo de todo para sacarla de Ennies Lobby. De ahí salió este fic. Espero que les guste, se ubica inmediatamente después de la huida de Water 7. One Piece no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. No hay parejas, pero si lo quieren ver así, tómenlo como un RobinxLuffy. **

**Querido Saul**

**Por Yereri**

Querido Saul:

Pensé que estarías preocupado por mí. Hace mucho que no hablamos y me dejaste en una situación difícil y comprometedora. Sé que fue mi culpa por ser tan niña, tan débil, y tu amiga. No merecías morir así, y créeme que lo siento mucho. El papel nunca podrá expresar ese sentimiento lo suficientemente bien y además supongo que tu lo sabes a la perfección, si me has visto, desde donde quiera que estés. El punto de esta carta no es disculparme (ya he escrito otras para eso) si no para resumir un poco mi vida los últimos 20 años y darte una buena noticia, amigo mío.

Han pasado 20 años, Saul, y me salvaste de la muerte, pero lamentablemente no había nadie que me salvara de vivir. Todo fue tan difícil para mí desde el momento en que salí de Ohara. Me convertí en una sin hogar, una huérfana con poderes monstruosos que además era buscada por el gobierno.

Pasé por muchos lugares y viví de todo. Me maltrataron, me engañaron, trataron de aprovecharse de mí, de entregarme con los marinos…pero sobreviví, o más bien, aprendí a hacerlo sobre la marcha. Me volví un poco dura, Saul. Dejé de ser esa niña llorona que necesitó protección toda su vida. Yo ya no quería sentir nada por nadie, ni vivir. Todo lo que quería era hacer que el trabajo de los arqueólogos de Ohara y sus conocimientos no se fueran al demonio.

Y eso me costó. Me costó tanto.

Saul, no sé cómo te tomarías esto, viniendo de mí. Pero fuiste marino, y supongo que estabas acostumbrado a cosas peores. Pero tengo que decirlo, por grave que suene. Saul, aprendí a asesinar. Se convirtió en mi especialidad. Asesinar para no ser descubierta, o asesinar porque me lo hubieran mandado. Era lo que sabía hacer, y por eso pude seguir mi camino sin problemas.

No me siento orgullosa de ello, pero supongo que me será de provecho ahora. Cuando no es necesario, no mato a nadie, Saul. Solo dejo inconsciente a la persona, o herida, pero matar…solo lo haría en un caso muy específico, pero eso viene más adelante, porque no he terminado mi historia.

Me uní a Crocodile, un Shishibukai. Tampoco me enorgullezco de ello, pero fue lo más cerca que estuve en ese entonces de cumplir mi sueño. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder, renuncie a él, a mi vida y a trabajar para ese desgraciado. Estuve a punto de morir aquella vez pero, Saul, él apareció. Apareció y me salvó, como tú lo hiciste hace mucho.

Saul…me uní a él y a su tripulación. Te cuento de él porque me recuerda mucho a ti. Tiene una gran y bella sonrisa y unas interminables ganas de vivir. Claro que él nunca sería un marino como tú, pero tiene convicciones y es muy fuerte. Yo creo firmemente que lograra lo que quiere en la vida.

Y esa es la buena noticia que quería darte. En su tripulación encontré un lugar, un hueco pequeño en el que cabe mi existencia, una silla en la mesa, una cama en la habitación, unos brazos que me rodeen.

Ya no soy más un monstruo, una mujer cuya existencia no vale nada, una pesadilla ni un amuleto de mala suerte.

Saul, soy una nakama, y tengo nakamas que me quieren. Ellos me sacaron de Ennies Lobby, me liberaron, me devolvieron la vida. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Aunque el gobierno me siga buscando, fueron capaces de declararle la guerra con tal de traerme de vuelta. Aun si me siguen, si me vuelven a buscar, pelearé por defender la vida que ellos me devolvieron, y ellos estarán a mi lado. Saul, soy muy feliz ahora.

Deberías verlo, Saul, a mi capitán. Su nombre es Monkey D. Luffy (en eso también se parecen, esa enigmática D en el nombre…) y en este momento está sentado frente a mi viéndome escribir. Supongo que no tiene idea de lo que estoy haciendo, así que me preparo para explicarle que le escribo una carta a un viejo amigo.

Es joven, y tiene mente de niño. Creo que una de mis funciones en este barco es explicarle las cosas que no pueda entender. Pero hare eso y más, porque después de todo le debo la vida, como a ti. No puedo hacer nada por ti ahora, Saul, ya no estás con nosotros, pero él sigue aquí. Tiene un sueño que cumplir, y yo estaré en su tripulación hasta que logre absolutamente todo lo que desee.

Y la única razón por la que mataré a alguien de nuevo, será por él, o por cualquiera de mis nuevos nakamas. Tenías razón, Saul, nadie nace completamente solo en este mundo, y yo seguramente naci para estar en este barco, con este capitán y con estos compañeros.

Soy feliz, Saul, por primera vez en veinte años, soy realmente feliz.

Por ahora me despido, esperando algún otro suceso que contarte en el futuro. Espero que donde quiera que estés, recibas esta carta junto con mi eterno agradecimiento.

Cariños, Nico Robin.

PD. Lamento ser tan breve, pero hay cosas que simplemente no quiero ni recordar. Saluda a mamá de mi parte. Escribiré pronto una carta para ella.

…

Robin miró el papel y lo releyó dos o tres veces, ante la mirada atenta del capitán cuya cabeza descansaba sobre la mesa, lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Qué has estado escribiendo todo este rato, Robin?

Robin despegó su vista del papel y miró a Luffy con una gran sonrisa. Volteó a ver el papel de nuevo y sus ojos repasaron un par de líneas antes de hablar.

-Es una carta para un viejo amigo. Solo quiero que sepa que estoy bien.

-Ah… ¿y él vive en tierra? ¿O es también un pirata?

La siempre enigmática sonrisa de Robin ahora pasó simplemente a ser una sonrisa ladeada y melancólica.

-Él murió hace mucho tiempo.

Luffy no comprendió. ¿Se hacen cartas para los vivos, no? Como él _podría _escribirle al abuelo y decirle que estaba bien, y que era feliz siendo un pirata aunque dijera lo contrario. O como _podría_ escribirle a Makino y decirle que no se preocupara por él, que no se había resfriado ni una sola vez y que se lavaba bien a diario y se aseguraba de tallarse tras las orejas. O como _podría_ escribirle a Ace y decirle que aun no había sido vencido por nadie y que sería divertido verle pronto.

Pero a un muerto no se le escriben cartas, pues no podría leerlas, ¿o sí?

-No comprendo. ¿Cómo harás para que un muerto lea algo que escribiste?

Robin sonrió. Pensó en decirle a Luffy que era solo una forma de sentirse cerca, que ella realmente no creía que Saul fuera a leer esa carta, sino que sentía que solo con el simple hecho de escribirla ya estaba comunicándose con él.

Pero supo que esa explicación no podría satisfacer a Luffy. Miró la vela que ardía frente a ella y sonrió.

-Ohara se incendiaba cuando mi amigo Saul murió- dijo pensativamente, sin quitar su vista de la vela- si quemo la carta, las llamas llevaran mi mensaje hasta él.

Luffy se enderezó en su silla y asintió con convicción, cruzando los brazos.

-Una vela mágica.

Robin sonrió abiertamente y asintió a su vez.

-¿Y qué dice la carta?

-Bueno, cuando nos separamos yo estaba en peligro y el estaba preocupado por mí. Quiero tranquilizarlo, y que sepa lo feliz que soy ahora.

Dicho esto, miró su carta una vez más.

-¿La mandarás ahora?

Robin reacciono como si la hubieran despertado abruptamente. Miró a Luffy y asintió. Miró la vela y acercó a ella el papel. Empezó a arder por una esquina y fue soltando las cenizas poco a poco. Lo hacía lento, como concentrándose, casi recordando cada palabra escrita allí.

Cuando llevaba cerca de la mitad, se detuvo un momento.

-Gracias por todo, Saul…

Luffy se enderezó, ansioso, acercándose a ella y estirando su mano hacia la carta.

-¡Oi, Robin! Yo también tengo un mensaje que darle a ese amigo tuyo.

Robin, intrigada, dejó el papel en manos de Luffy, y él preguntó de nuevo por el nombre de ese amigo.

-Jaguar D. Saul…

-¡Yosh!

Contrario a lo que Robin esperaba, es decir, que se pusiera a gritar con esa hiperactividad suya tan grande, Luffy guardó cierta compostura y quemó el papel lentamente, como ella.

-Jaguar D. Saul. No te preocupes más por Robin. Te doy mi palabra de que ella estará bien, y será feliz. Hare que cumpla su sueño, puedes confiar en mí, y en ella- se aclaró la garganta, como si no supiera como terminar- atentamente, Monkey D. Luffy.

Usó su voz seria, esa que te decía que podías sentirte seguro, o por el contrario, esa que te hacía sentir que debías rezar por tu vida. Una vez dicho esto, el papel terminó de arder. Luffy solo lo soltó cuando la última esquina fue alcanzada por las llamas justo a tiempo para no quemarse.

-Listo, Robin, cuando tu amigo la lea será muy feliz.

Robin sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé.

Luffy sonrió de nuevo con esa cara de niño y Robin sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a temblar abruptamente.

-Vayamos por algo de comer, ¿No? Muero de hambre.

-Sí…adelántate, Luffy-san, yo aun necesito hacer algo…buscaré un libro, iré a la cocina en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yosh… le diré a Sanji que te prepare algo realmente bueno- luego saltó a la salida de la habitación y cerró la puerta con su descuidada fuerza, cosa que a Robin no le importó, pues en cuanto el capitán se alejó suficiente, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Ves, Saul? Te lo dije…puedo confiar en él…voy a ser feliz, Saul, te lo prometo, voy a ser feliz, y voy a vivir…

**Fin.**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
